Stranger In The Strangest
by KaZenwerockz
Summary: His whole life was a lie. The ones who he believed were family, were the ones to betray him. And this man, he hated him so much yet he loved him at the same time. Why does he feels this when this man was the reason for his suffering. He was that same creature who took his parents life. Just why him...? why couldn't he be normal like all those other kids..?-ON HOLD-
1. Prolouge

'Damn, I shouldn't have come here with Cross. It's so annoying and now I am lost in a forest! Just whose idea was it to come here in middle of forest for a vacation? And on the top of that, why did Cross get a villa here?' Zero thought as he tried to find his way out of the forest. He's been going 'round and 'round the forest for three hours to find the opening to the villa.

"Hello! Anyone here?" he shouted, wishing someone maybe Yuki will answer. But he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up for no reason.

Crossing his fingers, 'pleaseanswer pleaseanswer pleasenswer...' he thought, repeating in his mind like a mantra.

With the mantra going around his mind, he started walking again. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. He turned around slowly, wishing its Yuki or hell! Yagari and worst Cross! But dear, no one was there. He blinked his eyes a few times. 'I swear someone was there! Someone was behind me!' he thought out loud.

'OK now this shitty place is scaring me! And I am so not ashamed to accept that I am fucking scared! Shit! Get a grip Kiryu!' he thought. Now walking (running) through the dark woods, not caring where he was going and kept walking right ahead.

'Don't stand or stop anywhere! Its a forest and you don't know its dangers!' he told himself, wrapping his arms around himself. Even though, he was wearing a warm fluffy jacket he still felt cold as if the temperature here dropped suddenly. He came to a sudden stop when he heard a sound or more like murmurings. That was coming from his right, near the bush. It showed an opening leading somewhere. 'Someone must be there! Maybe they will help me!' he thought following the sound.

He gasped when he saw a beautiful scene which he was sure that he could never find in the cities or town or any other place.

"Hello." a figure, hiding itself in a tree's shadow, asked Zero.

To say, Zero was surprised would be an understatement. He turned towards the voice. It was a soft, deceiving-ly kind voice and Zero felt a weird pull towards it.

The figure stepped out from the dark shocking Zero even more. The stranger was an eye candy! He could break necks with his looks. His sturdy body made him look like a strong dominant. Zero was now blushing scarlet! God, the stranger was hot! Sizzling!

"Who are you, young one and why you are here?" he asked. His voice sending shivers down Zero's spine. Trying to control his blush from spreading even more on his face, he answered, "I-I am lost. And I don't have my cell phone. If you can help me, please?" he couldn't believe that he actually shuttered!

"I would have helped you but I don't my cell phone either. It's at my villa. So if you still want help from me then I guess you should come with me to the villa, there you can call your family." the stranger suggested. His eyes roaming on Zero's form like eating him with his eyes.

Zero knew that it was not safe but that was his only option in middle of the forest. He had to take his chances. So, he slowly nodded his head in agreement. And the stranger reckoned him to follow.

After walking for which was approximately twenty minutes, they reached the villa which the stranger was talking about. Zero couldn't help but stare in awe. 'The villa was freaking huge! Double of Cross' villa! Damn, this guy must be a rich bastard!'

"We are here. Please, you first." the stranger said, holding the entrance door open for him. That hit right at Zero's nerves, he was not a girl! He scowled but said nothing and entered

As soon as he stepped in, he felt a nerve wrecking shock, his whole body trembling and he was about to fall face front on the floor but was caught by the stranger.

"Are you alright?" the stranger asked, concerned. But to Zero, it sounds fake and mocking as if he knew what happened to Zero.

Zero nodded and steadied himself back on his feet. He was inside, ok?

The stranger muttered something under his breath and Zero's vision darkened and lost his consciousness.

"Caught you." was the last thing that Zero heard.


	2. Chapter 1

'Run, my child, run!' She yelled. She couldn't get up; her legs were crushed under the broken wall of their once sweet home.

She was unable to protect her son from the vampire. Her husband was already dead and her son was going to be killed too. And she couldn't do anything about; she couldn't help but watch her son being killed by the rogue pureblood. She just wished that death would come and embrace her now. She was dying, she knew she was just going to bleed to her death but she had to save her son! Now!

Taking her deep last breath, she started chanting an old spell that could hold the rogue pureblood and give time to her son to run away. But before she could finish it, the pureblood had already bitten her son!

Her son, he was screaming, wanting his mother to come and save him! But she couldn't, she felt so pathetic, she couldn't save her son. Tears of helplessness ran down her face.

"Stop, Shizuka. It's enough." a voice so smooth and calming said. And somehow the woman under the wall felt that there was hope. Maybe this stranger, who seemed to have stopped Shizuka Hio, could save her son, even though she knew that this could also turn out to be the worst for her son and she shouldn't trust him but couldn't help it.

"Why are you here, young king? I am taking revenge for the murder of my lover. And you shouldn't interrupt." Shizuka said in a menacing voice which could put anyone on their deathbed but it didn't affect the young boy who seemed to be in his fourteens.

The said boy moved towards the boy that Shizuka was holding off the ground. He pulled him out of her grasp and gently laid his head on his lap as he crouched down on the ground. The boy seemed like he was only twelve. He carefully wiped the blood on the side of his neck and tried to get a better look at the bite wound. It seemed that the fangs weren't able to pierce deep into his neck and it wasn't enough to change him. 'Good. He is just passed out.' the older of the two boys thought. He gently patted his cheek to wake him up.

The little boy slowly opened his eyes, only to make the older one gape as he stared into the beautiful lilac colored eyes which seemed endlessly deep. And with the moonlight shining down them, it gave the little boy a complete angelic beauty with his silver-colored hair that draped around him like a halo.

"Beautiful..." The older one whispered. "What's your name, little one?"He asked him sweetly. The boy finally found his surrounding and scrambled away from the other boy, trembling furiously. "Shh... Worry not I won't hurt you. Come here, it's alright. You will be fine." the boy slowly, carefully moved closer to the older one. The other boy held out his hand for him to take which the little one did. "What's your name?" he tried again. "Z-zero K-k-Kiryuu." the beautiful silver head said softly. "Well Zero, I am Kaname Kuran. Do you know what happened here?" Kaname asked. He glanced around to see Shizuka staring at him curiously, waiting for him to do something. And that was when he noticed another silver head that was the mirror image of the boy beside him, sticking to Shizuka and hiding his face in her long waist length hair. Twins...? Kaname was truly confused now. One boy standing securely beside Shizuka and the other boy scared of her. Why?

He then moved his vision to the house and saw a woman, maybe their mother, lying crushed under a wall. She was weeping quietly, might be praying for her sons' safety. His gaze returned to the boy that he had moved to his lap, still holding his hand tightly as if seeking comfort and security. To Kaname, Zero felt so small sitting in his lap and one of his little hands clenching his shirt.

He stood up with Zero in his arms and carried him to his mother. He knew as long as he was here, Shizuka wouldn't dare to move. Even though he was younger than her (not really after all he was a ten thousand years old vampire. Only his body was in its younger form...We all know) he was a lot stronger than her and could easily turn her into dust. It will barely take him a minute.

"Mrs. Kiryuu?" He called out to her. The woman slowly looked up, her eyes immediately finding her son curled up against the vampire king's chest. She wasn't unaware of his status, she was after all a hunter and this boy was no stranger.

'What does he want with my son? Please just don't kill him!' She thought. "I am not going to kill him. And I have taken a liking to your son. I want him for myself. Only I can save him from Shizuka." He said, surprising Zero's mother, Shizuka and even himself. He knew he had fallen for the boy the moment he opened his lilac eyes. He wanted him even more after feeling the small boy so close to him, clenching his shirt and shivering with fear. He was so innocent and pure. How could anyone want to hurt such an angel?

"What? Why!? Please don't hurt him! I will do anything! Just don't hurt my son!" Zero's mother shouted. She didn't want her son to die. Ichiru had already betrayed her and left to be with that pureblood. And now if she loses Zero too, she will break.

"As I said before I won't kill him. I have fallen for your son and want him to be my queen. And even if you refuse, I will still have him. Now tell me, do you agree? I can give you a life too. I can save you and let you be with your son." Kaname said, showing his true form. He had concealed his original form (which is of an adult) to become a child. Zero's mother gaped at the vampire king; to say she was shocked would be an understatement. "Why him...?" She said softly, more like a whisper. "I wonder why..." He said to her or more likely to himself. "Alright but promise me that you will treat him right." She asked, finally she agreed. "Even without you asking me of that, I would have treated him right. I will turn him into a pureblood and because he is still very young, it will be easier. But I will alter his memories so that it will look like that his family was attacked by Shizuka and that she failed turned him into a vampire. And when I believe that he is ready to know the truth, I will remove the seal. He is after all my future mate and the vampires' future queen." He said, slowly lifting the wall which was fallen over her with his telekinetic powers. He put Zero, who again had passed out, down on the ground and moved to pick up his mother. She look at Kaname and then to Zero. 'Maybe this is for the best. My dear Zero, please be safe!' She prayed. Kaname gently turned her face around so that her neck was bared to him. Without any further warning, he bit down her neck making her scream in pain. "St-op!" She shouted. He suddenly drop her, "You body is rejecting me and my blood. You are dying; I may not be able to save you." He said without a bit of sadness. 'Did she really think I would change? She will only be an obstacle. Pathetic foolish little hunter.' Though, he didn't notice Zero waking up. "King, I am not going to hand over Ichiru. He is mine; he came to me out of his own free will. I am leaving with him. You maybe do what you wish to do. I don't care if you use my name. I just want him." Shizuka said, pulling Ichiru close to her and moving away from them. Kaname just nodded and she disappeared in the night along with Ichiru.

In the meantime, Zero woke up and heard it all. He moved closer to his mother's body which was slowly growing cold and numb. His eyes started tearing up. "Mom? Wake up mom!" He shouted, shaking her. Tears streamed down his face. 'No! Please not mom! First dad, then Ichiru and now mom! Why!' He thought, now crying out loud. Kaname who's attention was now on Zero, tried to move him away from her mother.

"Ze-zero, r-ru-n-run aw-ay... He...he is a mo...nster... T..hey all ar...e... Run wh...en there is...time..." She pleaded. And that was the last time he heard his mom. Her eyes closed and breathing stopped. "NO!" He shouted all his pain evident in his voice.

He was suddenly picked up by Kaname and turned around to face him.

Kaname stared at his angelic face which was now stained with tears. He felt his heart break at the sight. "Zero..." He said softly. "..." Zero mumbled something under his breath. "Zero?"

"MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY MOM! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Zero shouted! Kaname was taken aback at the outburst. His eyes softened. "Zero... I am so sorry..." He said and bites Zero's neck and covered his mouth. Zero started squirming under his hold. Kaname finally removed his fangs out of his neck and bite his tongue so he could feed Zero his blood. He connected his lips to Zero's, his blood flowing into Zero's mouth.

Zero almost choked on the blood but swallowed it. To Zero, the blood tasted so sweet. He had thought that it might be bitter but he was wrong, the taste left him dazed and wanting more. Kaname moved and started chanting an old spell. After a few minutes when he finally finished the spell, he felt Zero's aura change. He knew the change was a success but it was not completed yet, it will take time and till then he has to keep the silver head safe. So he put a protection shield around Zero such that the shield will not be sensed by anyone but will protect him from any other vampire trying to claim him. But he had to conceal all his memories too. But in future, he will return them. 'But after remembering it all, will Zero be able to love me?' He thought. 'Wait! What? Love! Did I fell in love with him? How? What is he to me?'

Finally giving the thought a rest, he proceeded. He made it look like that Zero had been bitten but not turned.

He concealed his memories and put him to sleep. He instead gave him fake memories that made it look like that it was Shizuka who did this and bit him. He then left him there to have the hunters find him and hid himself and his aura, so he couldn't be noticed by anyone and would be able to keep an eye on the hunters and Zero.

Soon after, a few hunters came to check the area. They had got the news that a rogue pureblood had attacked the Kiryuu's. They found the Kiryuu couple's body near the destroyed house and Zero's body not too far away. They knew that the Kiryuu's had twins, so where was the other one? They all wondered. "The boy's alive, but he is bitten too. What's to be done? Shall we kill him?" one of the hunters asked as he had checked Zero's pulse. And from a distance where Kaname was seeing and hearing all this, growled lowly.

"Are you fucking crazy? The boy is still human, can't ya sense? Fucking wanna kill a kid?" the one who seemed to be the eldest and the leader spat out. "But Yagari-sensei, his neck..." The hunter was cut off by Yagari saying, "We are taking him to Kaien Cross. Pick him up. Right now, only he can handle him better than the doctors at the association." the young hunter nodded and picked Zero up. He walked behind Yagari who was leading. They got into their car in which they had come and sped away to Kaien Cross' place.

Kaname, who was hidden, was now sure that Zero was in good hands, as he knew Cross personally. Happy that boy will be safe and sound, he disappeared into the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the hunters reached Kaien's house, Yagari tried to wake up Zero and once he opened his eyes, he took Zero out of the car to Kaien's front door. He rang the bell and waited. A few minutes later, a girl who looked like same age as Zero, opened the door. "Yes?" she asked softly as she looked up at Yagari.

"Where's Cross?" he asked roughly. "Coming!" a jolly voice yelled from inside. A man with round glasses, a green scarf around his neck and a large coat came into view. He came bouncing all the way that made the girl giggle and Yagari to scowl. "Yagari, What brings you here?" he asked as he jumped to give him a hug which Yagari dodged and said, "Something is up, need you to do a favor." he then pointed at the girl who was standing beside the man, Kaien Cross, wanting him to take a hint and send the girl away which Cross did.

"Yuki-Chan, can you go check the curry for me?" Cross asked the girl, Yuki and she nodded and fled away. Cross then looked back at Yagari, becoming serious. No more looking like a carefree and jolly brat but an actual adult.

Yagari moved aside and Cross gasped, behind Yagari was Zero standing and clutching Yagari's over coat, blood smeared on the left side of his neck. He was slightly trembling. "Is it one of the Kiryuu twins?" Cross asked, making Zero flinch in his place. Yagari nodded and said, "They were attacked by a rogue. The boy was bitten but not turned. I brought him here because even if he is not turned, the association will still treat him like a bloodsucker. Can ya let him stay with you?" he wished that Cross would agree. "Of course, I would adopt him as my son! Then I will have a daughter and a son!" he said returning back to his bubbly personality. Cross slowly crouched down to Zero's level and smiled, he held out his hand and asked him, "Hey there, what's your name? I am Kaien Cross. Come on, I won't hurt you." Zero slowly took his hand and said, "Zero Kiryuu." he gazed up to look at the man's face and saw him smile at him. Something in him told him that he could trust him and he hugged the said man and cried on his shoulder. Cross was a little taken aback but hugged him back. Yagari took it as his cue and left them.

Cross picked up the crying boy who was still hugging him and carried him inside. Yuki, the girl who was staying with Cross too came out of the kitchen and saw him carrying a boy who was sobbing. Cross slowly put him down and wiped his tears and turned him around so he could see Yuki who was staring at them curiously.

"Yuki-chan, this is Zero and from now on he will stay with us and is gonna be your brother. Zero, this is Yuki, your sister. Be nice to each other, okay?" he asked as he introduced the both kids. Yuki smiled at Zero, not having to introduce herself because Cross already did and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. Let's get along?" Zero looked at her and nodded, not wanting to speak and looked down on the ground. "Yuki-chan, Zero had a rough night, so why don't show him a room so he could freshen up for dinner? And also give him some of your nightwear. The ones you think can fit him." he asked Yuki who nodded and gently took Zero's hand and led him further into the house and he didn't protest.

Meanwhile, Kaien went to close the front door and he was shocked to see Kaname standing there (who was no longer in his younger form). "Kaname-kun, what brings you here?" he asked his voice full of surprise. Kaien was shocked to see Kaname suddenly so grown up and mature. And without a word, he reverted back to his younger form.


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

 _Meanwhile, Kaien went to close the front door and he was shocked to see Kaname standing there (who was no longer in his younger form). "Kaname-kun, what brings you here?" he asked his voice full of surprise. Kaien was shocked to see Kaname suddenly so grown up and mature. And without a word, he reverted back to his younger form._

.

.

.

.

.

"I need to talk to you about something very important. Privately, it is about Zero Kiryuu." Kaname said looking (oh-sexy-) serious. Kaien nodded and led him to his office, he was quite surprised to say anything, and he wanted to ask Kaname about why he was looking like an adult but decided not to. 'Is it about Zero being bitten? Wait, he is not turned...? What?' Kaien thinks. 'What must be so important that Kaname-kun came here all the way.' he lost himself in the thought that he didn't notice Kaname staring at him. Kaname cleared his throat to get Kaien's attention back on him. "Agh..Ah... Kaname-kun, p-please have a seat. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked, offering the pureblood a seat. "Of course, but before that, please tell me, how is Yuki doing? I've been too busy lately that I couldn't come to see her." he asked, politely.

"Oh! Yuki-chan is doing great and I must say she is adjusting quite well for a child her age." Kaien replied, smiling and thinking about Yuki. She was a sweet girl.

"Well, that is great. I am happy for her. Anyways, this is not what I wanted to talk about. It's about Zero." Kaname said, smiling softly thinking about Zero and how the younger boy so quickly captured his heart. Even Yuki didn't make him feel this warm and light.

"Of course" Kaien said and nodded. He urged Kaname to begin."Zero is a pureblood." He dropped the bomb on Kaien. And Kaien, well his eyes bulged out, comically. There you have it, the idiotic Cross.

"Wha-wha-what!? Ho-how? Isn't he a hunter!?" Kaien was too confused. He was going to lose it. 'How can he be a pureblood and still be a hunter child!?' he thought, out loud and Kaname heard it. "I turned him into one and then sealed his pureblood side off. Though, it's still evolving slowly. It can take minutes or hours or days or months and even year." He said, putting an end to Kaien's confusion. Kaien give him a look as if asking why he turned him. "I chose him to be mate. Or more like my beast recognized him as my equal and significant other. He is the future queen, my mate." Kaname explained. And the last part, he had said it quite possessively which Kaien noticed. "I see... Then was it you who kill his family?" Kaien asked, looking at him a bit accusingly. "No, it was not me. It was Shizuka. But I did kill his mother. Accidently." he said and added the last word. Kaien's harsh stare lessened and he asked, "What about his memories? And how well is his body adapting to it?" He was smart; he knew the dangers of changing someone in to a pureblood. And it is even more dangerous if the one being changed is not even a vampire.

"I sealed his memories and gave him fake memories so that it seems like Shizuka was after all this. And his body is doing well too, since he is still very young, it will be easier. But he will still be very delicate. He experience lot of health problems because his pureblood will be dormant inside and can cause major problems. I want you to always watch over him. Treat him as if he is some flower, a glass doll that can break easily. Keep him away for all the dark things, protect his innocence and purity. Let no harm came to him." as Kaname said that, Kaien read the true meaning of his words. Kaname wanted Zero to be treasured; he truly cared for him and adored him. His beast has recognized him as his soul mate. Not just mate.

It was a soft, tender feeling... It was love, Kaien understood it. The young king was in love. "Very well, if that's how you want it to be than that's how it will be. Worry not; no harm will ever come to him. I will do my best to protect the one you love." Kaname was a little taken aback when Cross said 'the one you love.' He felt a strange kind of warmth entering his body, soothing his beast. Well, Kaname knew that Kaien would catch it soon or later and that's why he trusts his Zero to him. Yes, that's right, His Zero.

Kaname smiled warmly and Kaien then asked, "How about meeting Yuki and Zero before you go back?" Cross returned to his bubbly and jolly personality. Kaname couldn't reject such offer. He wanted to see Zero after all and ah! Yuki too. Oh well... So he nodded.

Kaien led both of them to kitchen where he knew that his darling daughter Yuki had already set the food and had gotten Zero ready too. He danced his way to the kitchen and immediately his sight fell on Zero whom sitting in his chair on the dinner table, clutching his stomach tightly. His face was pained and his breathing was heavy. Something was wrong. Seeing this, Kaname quickly went to Zero's side, checking him for wound. But he found none. Then what? "Kaname-sama, what's wrong with him!?" Yuki whose hands were supporting Zero, asked. She seemed panicked because a few minutes before the boy was completely fine and suddenly after sitting at the table he started squirming in pain.

Something buzzed in Kaname's mind and he understood what it was. He looked up at Kaien who seems to have understood it too. He quickly picked up Zero, cradling him in his arms gently. "Bed, NOW!" He half-yelled at Kaien who was awe struck by the display of such tenderness by Kaname for the boy. He did not behave like this even for Yuki.

Kaname's beast's instincts were taking over, wanting him to comfort his mate who was in pain, to help him. Kaname too gave into those instincts and growled when Kaien didn't move.

The growled pulled Kaien out of his thought and he quickly ran down the hall, out of the kitchen to show Kaname one of the spare bed rooms beside his. He held the door open for Kaname to enter since he was carrying Zero who was sobbing as the pain got worst. As soon as the bed came into view, Kaname rushed in and put Zero down on the bed gently, not wanting to cause him any pain or discomfort.

His instincts were screaming at him, telling him to do something to comfort the boy, to stop his pain. But he couldn't, he didn't knew what was causing this pain. So he slowly settled himself beside Zero and took his arms away from his stomach carefully, he instructed Kaien to take Yuki out and to give them privacy. He then carefully lifted the over-sized night shirt and placed his hand on Zero's stomach.

Zero immediately relaxed upon the touch. It felt nice and warm; it made him feel protected and loved. So he closed his eyes shut and slowly fell asleep.

Kaname had felt the boy relaxed under his touch and it relieved him that Zero was not rejecting him or his touch. His beast purred in happiness until something hit him hard.

He sensed it. He sensed his body shifting and changing, not only blood but organs too. They were moving away and creating space for something.

'Oh! God' He thought and jerked his hand away and this action caused Zero whimper as the pain shot through his body again. It made Kaname regret his actions immediately. So he placed his hand back and saw Zero relax. After, when he was sure that Zero was completely asleep and the pain had stopped. He got up from the bed and made his way out of the room to see Cross lingering in the hall.

"Kaname how is he?" Cross asked as soon as he saw Kaname coming out of the room but he also notices something wrong with Kaname's posture. Like, he was dreading something.

"He is fine but there is something more."Kaname answered his chocolate brown eyes now red with a glint of rage in them. Why? Kaien wanted to ask but kept quiet because he has never seen Kaname like this, not even when the Level E attacked Yuki. So maybe, Kaname's feelings for Zero were truly deep and true.

"Zero's body is evolving in such way that he can carry a child. It's a gift with his other powers but since I have put a seal on him, it will slow down the process and will evolve completely only when he is awakened, he might experience some pain though. But if this ability of Zero is sensed by someone then they will want him!" he explained it to Cross and the last part, was more likely to himself. Heh, Currently he and his beast were busy in burning with rage and jealousy over the fact that in future the people will want his Zero, to notice his improper behavior and that he was clearly showing his true self to Kaien. Though, only bit of it.

Kaien just raised an elegant eyebrow at him but didn't say anything to him.

Well, well. Who knew love was so strange and strong that it could do this to the vampire king and destroy his mask of indifference.

"Kaname-kun, nobody will ever know about it. Only I and you are ones who know. And there is no way I will ever let it out. I will carry this secret to my grave." Kaien said looking at the pureblood, his eyes no more sparkling with joy but were drop dead serious. "Thank you, Cross. I trust you with this." Kaname finally calmed down and smiled. (He is cute!)

"By the way, Kaname-kun the academy plan was a success. We are ready to take students in by the end of this month." Kaien said, feeling proud of himself and Kaname. They were able to create an academy where both vampires and humans could reside. This Kaname's parents' dream and they were able to achieve this dream for them. The Academy was ready. "That's great! Cross. But who will be the headmaster? We need someone we can trust after all we will be telling him about the existence of vampires. Any suggests?" Kaname asked, thinking of names of people who can be the headmaster.

"Me, of course! Hehehe" Cross said pointing his finger at himself, waiting for Kaname to agree. Kaname was surprise. He blinked a few times. Then said, "Well why not then, if you have no problem then of course. So then this academy can be called, 'Cross Academy.' how's that?" He said, smiling slightly. Cross jumped in joy as the academy will be named after him!

"Kaname-kun, why don't you join along with Yuki and Zero? I can make Yuki-chan and Zero-kun perfects such that they can watch over humans and you can take care of vampire. You are after the king and a pureblood." Cross suggested, giggling...Insanely. Kaname felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of it. But he nodded. It might a good idea. He will also be able to watch over Zero. Why not?

"Of course, but Cross, we can't have both vampires and humans together in same class. And for vampires, the morning time is usually for sleeping and the night time for their regular activities." Kaname said.

"You're right. Well then how about, we have two classes. The Day classes which will be in morning for humans and the Night classes which will be after sunset for the vampires. And we already have different dorms for both, the Sun dorms for humans and the Moon dorms for vampires." Cross' idea was good, this way vampires could attend too and their secret won't be revealed either.

"Great then, we will go by your idea, Headmaster. And also about Zero, his transformation will take a lot longer to be completed completely. So there is no need to worry right now. I will take my leave now then. And I will come tomorrow to visit them both in the morning. Is that alright?" Kaname ended the discussion neatly. 'Zero, I will wait for you. I will wait forever if I have to until you are ready to accept me.' Kaname thought but quickly buried it in his mind and heart. Cross happily nodded, being called headmaster give him sparks of joy.

He showed Kaname out to the door and bid him goodnight. He locked the door behind him and went back to kitchen. His face fell when he saw all the food was kept untouched on the dinner table. His kids didn't have dinner and went to bed like that! His eyes were filled with crocodile tears. Oh well, he packed the food and kept it away and headed to bed but before he checked on both the kids

Yuki was sleeping with her favorite doll and Zero was sleeping curled up in a ball with a pillow that he clutched tightly between his hands. Aww! Both of them are SO cute! He took out a camera from god knows where and clicked a few photos and bounced back to his room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Next Morning:

"Yuki-Chan! Get up! It's a new day! Yay!" Cross yelled in the poor girl's ear making her jump and sit up on her bed. She looked around to see if everything was alright.

"Cross-san, please don't scare me like that. I thought it was an earthquake." Yuki scolded Cross lightly and rubbed her eyes. She got out of her bed to the bathroom to freshen up for the breakfast. She was already hungry as she didn't eat anything and simply went to sleep.

She then remembered about Zero. He was in so much pain last night. How was he now? She turned around to ask Cross but he was already gone, bouncing happily his way to Zero's room. 'Will ask him later.' she thought and closed the bathroom door.

Cross slowly, quietly opened the door to Zero's room to see that he was already awake and crying. He gasped and run to comfort him. "Zero, are you okay!? Does it hurt again!?" Cross started panicking when Zero didn't answer and continued crying. "Zero, please talk to me. What's the matter?" He asked softly, wiping away his tears and raised his head by his chin. Zero looked at him with wide lilac eyes filled with fear and sadness. This broke Cross' heart. "Mom... Dad... They are gone... She killed them... "He whispered as he sobbed again. Hearing this, Cross didn't knew what he should do.

Yuki had heard him cry came running into the room. She stood by the door. When Cross assured her that it was fine to come in, she quietly walked to where they were. She saw Zero crying and her gaze softened. She knew the boy had lost his parents; it wasn't hard to understand when she saw those bite marks his neck yesterday when she was helping him clean up, that he was attacked by a vampire and that they were killed.

She did what she thought was the best to do right now. She hugged him. At first Zero stiffened but soon relaxed into the warm hug and he too then hugged her back. Cross took it as his cue and left the kids alone because he believed that right now only they can comfort each other as they have been through the same situation. He walked back into the kitchen to make them a light breakfast and for Kaname too as he would be coming soon.

In the room where Yuki and Zero were hugging each other, Yuki couldn't help but cry too. She understood Zero; she knew what he was going through. Zero had stopped crying when he heard Yuki cry with him too.

Zero pulled out of the embrace and asked, "Why are you crying too?" Yuki looked him and said, "Because I understand what you are going through. I've been through it too. That's why." Zero looked for any lies but when he found none, he smiled at the girl softly.

To Yuki, he seemed like an angel, his tears stained face and that soft smile with his adorable bed head. Yuki wiped her tears and smiled too.

"Kids, someone is here to meet you both." Cross said quietly catching their attention. Though he didn't want to interrupt the sweet moment, he had to. Kaname was here and wanted to meet them. And breakfast was ready too.

"Yuki-Chan, you go ahead. Okay? I need to talk to Zero-kun." He asked Yuki who nodded and left to greet the guest.

"Zero-kun." Cross called out to him. Zero looked up, wiping the remaining tears. He expected him to continue which Cross did. "Why don't you go freshen up for the breakfast and come to greet the guest. And also here are your clothes." Cross placed two huge shopping bags besides his bed. "Where did you get these from? I didn't bring anything with me." Zero asked as he looked at the bags. They were full of clothes which he wasn't sure were his size or not and some other necessities. There were so many clothes... Wow... Who bought them for him?

"Worry not, Zero-kun. They are a small gift from someone to you. I am sure they will fit you perfectly. So pick one pair and get ready and come out for breakfast and meet the guest too. Okay?" He assured the boy and Zero nodded, he got out of his bed and picked out black jeans which had a chain dangling on its right side and a purple t-shirt which matched the colour of his eyes and had "Mission Accomplished" written on it. He took them and went into bath room. Cross had already put all the things he need in the bathroom, so he left the room to give him space.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw one of the most adorable scenes playing out. Kaname had Yuki sitting in his lap with his hand on her head and feeding each other small bites. He awed at the sight.

Kaname and Yuki looked at him and smiled. "Where is Zero-kun, Cross-san?" Yuki asked him sweetly."He is getting ready Yuki-Chan and I told you to call me dad～～～!" he exclaimed and faked a cry. Yuki laughed nervously at his demand. He can so weird sometimes.

Kaname coughed lightly and their attention was now on him. Yuki and Cross blinked at him. He pointed his finger at Cross and he blinked and looked at Kaname as if asking what's the matter. Kaname then pointed his finger at the door. Cross turned around and saw Zero standing there, tugging a strand of his silver hair behind his ear. It made him look super cute! Yuki jumped out of Kaname's lap and ran towards Zero and glomped him causing him to stumble. "Aw! Zero-Chan! You are so cute!" Cross cooed at him and pinched his cheeks and Yuki was glomping him for his cuteness. He stood there stunned. 'What did I do?' he thought.

Kaname just smiled at the scene. He had to admit that it was incredibly cute and adorable. He too wanted to cuddle Zero to dead but he couldn't. He just sighed, lost in his world of Zero and his cuteness. He noticed that Zero was wearing one of the clothes that he bought for him when Yuki had let go of him and was squealing. He smiled again; even Yuki can't resist his mate's cuteness.

"Gosh! Zero! You are so cute! Please let me doll you up! You would be so cute!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping around and talking about random doll stuff. Kaname chuckled at her.

She realized that Kaname was still there and stopped. A blush formed on her face and she mumbled an apology.

Suddenly Zero snarled at Kaname, gaining everyone's attention and spat out, "pureblood! Disgusting!" He ran towards Cross and hid his face in his coat. Cross instantly put one of his hands on Zero's hair and stroked his hair gently. He looked at Kaname whose eyes were widened with shock and sadness.

Kaname's heart throbbed painfully at the rejection and his beast whimpered. He wanted to go to him, touch him and tell him that he was different but he controlled himself thinking that his mate has been through a lot already and needed time.

Yuki who was stunned asked, "Zero, why are you saying that? Kaname-sama is a good person. He doesn't hurt anyone!" she defended her savior. Zero didn't speak and just kept his face hidden in Cross' coat.

Kaien crouched down in front of Zero and held his face in between his own two hands and said, "Zero, he won't hurt you. Never, he is a good person. I promise you." he tried to make Zero understand. He knew Kaname must be in a lot of pain because he had kept his gaze down on the floor. "No! They are all the same, monsters!" Zero shouted and ran out of the kitchen.

Yuki attempted to follow him but was stopped by Kaname. "It's alright, Yuki. I don't mind, he needs time to heal." he said. "Bu-but..." Yuki wanted to say something but was cut off by Kaname, "No, Yuki. Leave him be for now. Headmaster, I will be taking my leave now. I need to attend one of the council's meetings. I will see you soon." He turned to Cross and nodded. He processed his words and nodded back.

Kaname bid goodbye to both of them and left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A month had passed but Kaname didn't visit them. Though he called Cross a few times to ask about the kids but it was mainly about Zero.

Zero had opened up to both Yuki and Cross in this whole month's time. He and Yuki became very close and both were going to join their adoptive father's school, the Cross Academy.

It would be spring when they will join as juniors and as perfects because they knew about the existence of vampires and would watch over the humans in the academy and keep an eye on vampires.

Cross had Yagari trained both of them in defense against vampires.

Yagari and Cross decided that they would train Zero who wished to become a hunter like his parents, together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally it was spring and both Zero and Yuki were excited to start their school. They both had received gifts from Yagari and Cross. Zero had gotten a gun called 'Bloody Rose' and a charmed bracelet which would keep vampires away from him. He had asked Cross about the bracelet and had told him that it was too girly. But Cross had assured him that it was not girly and that he must always wear it and never takes it off, as it made for his protection.

What Cross didn't tell Zero was that the bracelet was from Kaname and it would not only protect him but it would also help Kaname to find his location and he would always know where he would be. Kaname had sent that bracelet and a letter to Cross in which he had requested Cross to make Zero wear it and to always keep it with him. He had created that with his blood. It was like a tracker if anything ever happened to Zero, he would know immediately.

Yuki had received a weapon too and it was called 'Artemis Rod' but she hadn't got any bracelet or anything like Zero. She questioned Cross about it but was brushed off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Four years passed away... And they didn't see Kaname all this time. Zero had already forgotten who he was. But Yuki and Cross stilled remembered him but they didn't try to remind him because they knew he hated vampires, especially purebloods.

Zero and Yuki were still in the academy as students and as perfects. They were now in their first year of high school.

And in these four years, many humans and vampires had joined. The academy was a success. And the co-existence which they dreamed of, Cross and Kaname was a success too. The Hunter's Association and the Vampire Council were at first against it but soon agreed after being convinced by Kaname and Kaien.

Kaname still called Cross a few times to asked about Zero and Yuki and if Zero had kept the bracelet or not. Cross would tell him that they are all fine and everything was going smoothly and that Zero was in love with that bracelet and won't let anyone even touch it.

Even though, Kaname had never visited them again in last four years but he would watch them silently from a far. His heart would ache seeing Zero smiling at Yuki and he would burn with jealous. But he still would stay away.

Over these years, Yuki had missed him the most. He was her first love and he suddenly disappeared. She was mad at Zero about how easily he forgot him but then she learned to move on. Though, she still remembered Kaname a few times in a day.

Zero had totally erased Kaname from his memories. Not wanting to remember a disgust creature as him. And in the last four years, he had gained quite a personality. He was very famous around the school even among the vampires but that was because of his beauty as he was only a human but his beauty matched a pureblood's. He is now a part time hunter too. And the bracelet, it was now his most treasured thing.

Only if he knew that it was from Kaname and not from Cross.


	5. Chapter 4

_**(THIS IS TIME SKIP TO FOUR YEARS.)**_

"Yuki-chan!" Cross shouted in joy and tried to glomp the girl in a hug. She moved away just in time such that Cross fell on the top of Zero who was standing behind Yuki. He fell with a loud thud and hurt his back. He cried out in pain. Immediately Cross got up and pulled Zero up with him. "Zero, oh god! Are you okay!? Is your back hurting!?" Cross asked/yelled, shaking the dear boy.

"Cross, I am fine. Okay? I am not a girl." Zero said, moving away from Cross. Zero didn't like being treated like a girl, as if he could be hurt that easily.

In these four years, Cross and even Yuki had become very (over) protective of the boy. And Yuki had found out about Zero's secret which Zero didn't know about himself. Well that was because Cross was reckless and had blurted it out when he was talking to Kaname and Yuki who coincidently had been standing out his office, heard it. She confronted him about it and refused to back down when Cross brushed her off with a lie. So without Kaname's permission, he told Yuki everything about Zero's past. But he left out the part of being able to carry a child.

And since then, Zero became... *cough*...*cough*...the princess of the house. Neither Cross or Yuki had allowed him to sustained even a single cut, let alone an injury. At first, he was mad but soon he grew used to it.(poor baby... Had no other choice... *bleh* just joking...) Even though, from time to time it gets annoying but somehow he handles it, tries to at least.

Yuki, ever since she was told about Zero and what Kaname had asked for Cross to do, had an unknown desire to protect the boy. To her, he was like an innocent, cute little brother. And after hearing what Kaname had actually done to the boy, she started disliking him, Kaname. She didn't want him return anymore because she felt that if he returned then he will take Zero away from her. She felt that Kaname was wrong, that he would make Zero's life miserable.

At first, this desire felt wrong to her but slowly it was alright. She started loving it, the desire to protect someone important. And since last year, she has been having flashes of her past. She was having her memories back, which were sealed by her mother.

She realized it a little later that she was actually a pureblood too and on the top of that a Kuran. She was receiving her powers back and she had talked to Cross about it and he was shocked to see the seal breaking. She had then asked him to put a charm on her so that no one will realize that she is a pureblooded vampire. She would be able to protect Zero because she was now more power than before.

 _ **(A/N: I made it such that the seal on Yuki could break when weakened instead of being bitten by a pureblood. And also since I hate Yuki's short height and oh-so-sweet personality, I am making her a little out of character and have given her some height such that she is taller than Zero and same height as Kaname. And that's if I am not wrong then, 6'0.)**_

"Cross, you didn't have to jump at me that would have kept Zero from falling and hurting his himself. Really, stop being childish." Yuki said as she lightly glared at Cross and checked Zero for any injury.

Cross the ever childish, faked tears and started ranting about his daughter not loving him anymore and hugged Zero. "Zero-chan, Yuki-kun is being mean to me again! *waaahhhh* daddy will cry!" Zero sighed and patted Cross's head and then slowly pulled out of the hug."Yuki, it's alright. I am not hurt. See? So stop being so rude and mean to him. Okay?" he said and smiled softly. Both Yuki and Cross melted at the sight and awed.

Zero moved to the couch and sat down there. He turned his neck 'round to face them and used hand gestured to motion them to sit too. Yuki sat next to Zero and placed her head in his lap and his hand on her head, signaling him to pet her which he did.

Yuki had made it a kind of like a rule to get Zero to pat her head or pamper her twice a day without amiss. And Zero didn't mind at all since when he was little, Ichiru too would have him pamper him and to sleep in his lap as Zero would gently run his fingers through his hair.

"You kids don't have any class today?" Cross' voice pulled Zero out of his thoughts. Yuki's eyes were half-lid, showing that she was about to fall asleep. But still in that state she anwered. "Well Zero was not feeling well, so we decided to skip and oh yeah, he told me not to tell you that but apparently I did... "She didn't get to finish whatever she about to say because Zero cut her off, saying, "Yuki! You promised!"

"Zero." Cross' stern voice surprised him and Yuki. Zero looked at Cross who was giving off a scary aura. "Why did you NOT tell me this? Why did I hear it from Yuki? And if you hadn't told her either then we would have never known that you were unwell." He said, angry at the boy because he tried to hide it. Zero looked down, his gaze on his black polished shoes and mumbled a soft sorry. It was like he was caught red handed stealing a cookie. In last four years, his health had not been that great. At times, he would faint, have severe pain and even though he tried to hide it, he couldn't.

Cross admitted that he was angry at the teen but he couldn't help it, he and Yuki both knew that his condition was delicate; fragile (his condition was like this because his pureblood was dormant in his body and was causing health trouble for the boy. But only Cross and Yuki knew about.) And that's why they worried about him so much. And he hiding that he was feeling unwell could have been proven to be lethal for his health.

"Cross, Zero. Look let's keep that scolding for another time and for now how about Zero tells us why or how he is feeling unwell so that we can help him. Right, Cross?" Yuki suggested."Well Yuki-chan, I have to agree with you here. So, Zero-kun... BEGIN!" Cross shouted, being too hyper and jolly. That's Cross for ya.

"I... That... Hmm... I..." Zero shuttered under the pressure of Yuki and Cross' gaze. 'This is SO hard!' He thought. "Stop shuttering and bloody tell us already! Or I will go through your mind whether you like it or not." Yuki said sternly. Zero knew about Yuki being a pureblood because she told him herself as she didn't want Zero to find out in some other way that will make him hate her. And Zero being the dear, accepted it and loved Yuki even more for coming off clean to him.(as a sister... Dont take it in a wrong way... This is KAZE! Yuppies!)

"I...am having flashes... Weird ones... Of some... Guy with blood red eyes and my mind gets dizzy whenever I see such flashes." Yuki and Cross stared at Zero as if he had grown two heads."And I hear someone whispering to me something... Like.. 'Run.. Monster..' but it's never clear what that person is saying. And there is also a woman... Crying... She was crushed under a wall..." Zero explained. He waited for either to respond but they just stared at him. "Cross.. Yuki?" He said softly.

"Oh! Well.. Zero why don't you go rest!? Ok? We will discuss this later." Cross said even though he was trying to smile but it was clear that what Zero had said, disturbed him. He carefully pushed Zero out of the room and locked the door.

Zero stared dumbfounded at the closed door.

"Cross, what do you think about his flashes? I mean, they are memories right? Wasn't it that his seal could only be broken by HIM?" Yuki emphasized the word, 'him' like it was some curse. Cross nodded his head. "So... You are going to call him or I should? "She asked. Cross was shocked to hear that.

"Call who? Yuki-Chan" He asked innocently. He knew who Yuki was talking about. He also knew that she hated him for what he did to Zero. He too silently agrees with her because He didn't give Zero a choice. Zero was like a son he never and he too like Yuki wouldn't want any to hurt him. And hearing that made Yuki angrier.

"YOU KNOW WHO EXACTLY! ALL THESE YEARS, YOU'VE BEEN CALLING HIM TO REPORT ABOUT ZERO'S HEALTH AND YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! YOU THINK I DIDN'T HEAR YOU TALK TO HIM OR THAT TIME WHEN HE CAME TO MEET YOU AND TO CHECK ON ZERO! YOU THINK I DON'T NOTICE A PUREBLOOD HIDING AND LOOKING AT ZERO FROM BEHIND THOSE TREES OR THAT WHENEVER ZERO PATROLS AROUND THE AREA, HE HAS GUARDS WATCHING OVER HIM! GUARDS ASSIGNED BY HIM NOT YOU! DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL THAT I WON'T NOTICE THAT HE IS COMING BACK TO TAKE ZERO AWAY WHETHER ZERO WANTS TO GO OR NOT!" Yuki shouted desperately letting out the frustration of all those days and years when she just stood by and let her brother be watched by a pureblood like a hawk that's flying around and looking for the best opportunity to strike at its prey. Never had she hated anyone in her life like she hated Kaname Fucking Kuran who was her older brother! 'Damn it all!' she thought, slamming her fist against the wall and making a crack.

Cross who was too shocked by the sudden outburst, just stood there with his head downcast. He felt guilty for helping Kaname. He knew what Kaname was actually planning with Zero but he couldn't tell that to Yuki. He knew how much Yuki loved the silver head and how much she trains so that she can become strong enough to take down her brother who was after Zero.

Yuki let a silent tear of frustration fall and hung her head low. Cross, who seemed to have noticed it, rubbed his eyes rid of moisture. "Look... I am... Sorry... It's just that... I can't help it... This feeling...Of being weak... helpless... Got the best of me... Sorry... I just... Just can't let Zero go... He is my light... in my darkness... If he hadn't accepted me for what I am then... I am sure I would have died... And I can't... believe that soon... very soon he will be taken away... And that I won't be able to do anything... "She said and crumbled down on the floor and let her tears fall freely.

Cross. He was no better than her. He sat back at his desk and hid his eyes behind his glass.

Unknown to both of them, Zero had heard it all. He was standing there the whole time; his hand was at the door knob. He wanted to go inside and talk to them but he didn't think he could take whatever the secrets they had for him. So he turned around swiftly and dashed off.

He ran and ran... He didn't want to stop, he wanted to get away. All those things he heard were repeating in his mind. He covered his ear wanting those words to stop. He ran as fast as his legs would let him.

Suddenly he came to a stop and his knees gave away making him hit the ground. He uncovered his ear and opened his eyes which he had closed without knowing. He looked around, only to find himself in a deep part of the forest at the academy. He tried to stand up but his knees went jelly on him and he fell back down.

 _ **"I can't believe that soon, very soon he will be taken away"**_

He remembered Yuki's words. Her voice, it seemed so broken. It made him feel like crying. He didn't understand that just how or more like who will take him away? Who is this 'he' that Yuki mentioned? Why does he want me?

All those questions swirling around his head were making him feel dizzy. He clutched his head with his hands hard and screamed as loud as he could. His head was hurting like it was being ripped apart in two!

The pain made his eyes fill up with tears. He was about to pass out whenever he saw a figure walking towards him and since his eyes were blurry with tears, he couldn't make out who it was.

"Hey, are you alright?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey, are you alright?" a sweet voice asked.

He looked up with his blurry eyes, trying hard to make out who it was.

The figure slowly sat down in front of him and wiped his tears which were now falling down his beautiful face. That person pulled out something white which looked soft and with it, s/he gently wiped his face and eyes.

Once he could clearly see again, he looked at the person. The moonlight was shining down on their figure, lighting with up. Or more like Zero, making he seem like he was not a being of this world.

The person sat there, watching him in awe. "Zero-kun, why are you here?" The person, she asked, breaking Zero out of his daze.

"Wakaba-Chan?" Zero questioned in a small voice. He looked like a lost child, stuck in a place like this.

"Hai, Zero-kun." She replied with a nod. "I... Don't know where I am.. "He answered Sayori Wakaba's question."It's alright. Let's get you back, okay?" She said as she stood up and held out her hand for Zero to take which he did. "Zero-kun, if you don't mind then can I ask why you are here at this time? Shouldn't you be resting? After all you took a sick-leave. And why were you, no why are you crying?" She asked, her voice was somehow soothing. "Wakaba-Chan, can you take me somewhere else instead of Cross' house or the dorm? Please, I will explain later." Zero said as his headache came back doubled. She nodded and turned towards the way of the opening of the forest. She led Zero out of the place and towards the fountain which was near Moon dorms where she was patrolling.

Sayori Wakaba, a day class student and a substitute prefect assigned by Cross, just in case if Zero was unable to do his duty for whatever the reason be then she would cover for him as she was doing today until she heard the screams coming from the direction of the forest. She left her post to check if it was one of the students who sneaked out but to her surprise, it was Zero who was the one screaming and crying while clutching his head.

So letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked over to him and tried to comfort him. And right now, while walking to the fountain with him made her remember how she first met Zero.

 _ **(Flashback, 2 years ago)**_

 _A young Sayori sighed as she made her way towards her dorm room where she will be rooming with another girl who was a complete stranger to her. She didn't have any experience of dorm life. Her father never had put her in one and this time it was different because he would be moving to America and he couldn't take her along. Her mother had long divorced her father because she didn't want a child._

 _She grew up with her doting father who would do anything for her and she always had been a good child, making her father proud. And that's why she didn't protest, if her father believed that she could manage living in a dorm then she would do it._

 _She picked up her pace once her room was in sight. She slowly approached the door and banged it open, surprising the other occupant of the room. The other girl was staring at her with wide eyes. She looked shocked/surprised by the sudden banging of the door._

 _"Ahmm... Sorry about that. I was a bit excited and scared and couldn't control myself. By the way, I am Sayori Wakaba." Sayori smiled apologetically at the girl and introduced herself. It took the other girl a second to recover from her shock and suck in what Sayori said._

 _She smiled and said, "It's alright. I understand where you are coming from and I am Yuki Cross, nice to meet you, Wakaba-chan." Yuki waved at her to come inside as from now on they are going to be roommates. "Please call me Sayori or better yet Yori. Wakaba is quite formal, don't you think? Yuki-san." Sayori said softly and smiled her._

 _She thought that she might never along with her roommate but guess she was wrong. Yuki Cross seemed like a nice girl. Maybe they will become friends. But then who knows? "Well then, Yori-chan! Call me Yuki, no need for -san. Hehe! We are the same age!" She said and Sayori nodded happily. The rest of the day went peacefully as they still had two days before the school year starts and Sayori was busy getting to know Yuki which was a real fun._

 _(Next day)_

 _"Yori-chan, Good morning! Wake up!" Yuki shouted excitedly. She jumped on Sayori's bed causing her to fall out of her bed and groan. "Calm down! Will you, Yuki? What's up with you this morning so excited suddenly? After all it's just..." She checked the clock on her side table which read the time 7:15am. "The hell! Its only 7:15! Yuki! You woke me up so early and for what!?" She whined angrily. "Yori-chan, I wanted to take you to meet two people. You know my adoptive father and brother! Come on, hurry now and freshen up!" Yuki exclaimed and dragged her new found friend towards the bathroom and pushed her inside and threw in some of her clothes._

 _Sayori sighed when Yuki shut the bathroom door. For the first few minutes, she just stood there, staring at the bathroom walls. "Yori-chan, if you don't get ready in next 15 minutes then I will come inside to help!" Yuki threatened though she was giggling in the ending. And hearing that, Sayori hurriedly brushed her teeth, turned on the shower, took a bath. She put on her clothes which Yuki gave her and came out of the bathroom, huffing. She glared at Yuki who smiled cheekily at her."That was fast." Yuki said smilingly making Sayori glare even harder at her."Now, come on. We are off to headmaster's house so that I can introduce you to headmaster and Zero."_

 _Sayori had heard about them both from Yuki and the way she explained about them, they seemed like good people to Sayori. She sighed and smiled at Yuki before nodding. Yuki excitedly took her hand and made a mad dash towards the house, dragging Sayori along whose face was comical._

 _And in few minutes, she found herself standing in front of headmaster's house. She blinked and blinked, trying to register how she got here in one piece. "Where in the great heaven does she get the crazy speed?" She murmured._

 _Yuki was about to go and open the door but before she could, the headmaster had opened it. To say Sayori was surprised would be an understatement. She had imagined a strict and scary-looking headmaster of the famous Cross Academy but this man was totally opposite of it. Let's say he was too weird._

 _Headmaster rushed and pulled Yuki in a bone-crushing hug. Yuki gasped for air and flapped her arms like a strangled bird. He soon let her go and letting her breathe. He smiled idiotically at her and Sayori._

 _"Good morning, Yuki-chan and her friend!" he greeted happily and Yuki greeted him back while Sayori smiled awkwardly. "Come on in!" and he pushed them inside and literally dragged the poor girls to the kitchen._

 _"Will you like to have some breakfast!? I made it all by myself today!" He exclaimed and put the food he made on display for the girls. Well the dear girls lost their appetite because it looked like burnt patch of...*cough*...let's leave to your imagination._

 _"Well...ahm...Headmaster, we are not really hungry and we actually came here for Zero. So we were wondering if you have seen him anywhere." Yuki said and beside her, Sayori nodded. Headmaster looked like a kicked puppy and pouted which was actually cute somehow._

 _He then shook his head and said, "I did see him an hour ago. If I am not wrong then he must at the fountain currently. So you girls might wanna run if you want to catch him!" he giggled crazily. "Well then see you, Headmaster!" Yuki shouted as she ran down the hall to the front door while pulling Sayori along._

 _Yuki again was running at a crazy speed which made Sayori dizzy and then she suddenly came to a stop causing Sayori to collide into her. She looked at Yuki questioningly but Yuki's attention was somewhere else, she seemed awestruck and was staring at something ahead of her. Sayori followed her stare and was surprised._

 _The sight before her made her gape. A silver haired boy was sitting at the fountain, drenched in sunlight, lighting up his beautiful pale skin. The soft blowing wind had his unique colored hair flowing with it, one of his hands playing with the water, while he hummed a soft song._

 _"Beautiful..." Sayori said out loud unknowingly, snapping the boy's attention to her and again she was surprised. The boy had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Lilac mixed with soft silver linings, an amethyst gem. Suddenly beside her Yuki jumped in joy and ran up to the boy and glomped him. Sayori slowly followed behind, confused._

 _"Yori-chan! Meet Zero, my adoptive brother! Zero, she is my first friend and roommate, Sayori!" Yuki rumbled. Sayori got over her surprise and faced the boy. She had not believed Yuki when she told her that her brother was beautiful. But Yuki was truly right; he was a sight to behold._

 _Zero gave Sayori a small smile, making her blush. That was the first time that a boy had made her blush like this. She felt heart going crazy and began beating loudly. "Hello, Sayori-chan. I am Zero Kiryuu, nice to meet you. I hope we get along." the boy said._

 _Sayori blinked, processing what he said."H-hello Kiryu-kun. I am Sayori Wakaba, it's nice to meet you too. I hope so too." she couldn't believe that she stutters! Stuttering was never something she experienced. Nope. NEVER. But this person...OH god! She crushed on him!_

 _She stood there stupidly staring into space while Yuki and Zero chatted on. She was pulled back from her mind and saw Yuki tugging her hand, saying something like, 'let's go'._

 _As the three made their way back to the headmaster's house, she saw a person, a guy standing in the shades of the trees. His gaze was on someone. Who? She followed it and Yuki? Was he looking at her? She looked back at the guy and again turned to where he was staring at. No, he was not looking at Yuki. It was on Zero. Who was he?_

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

Zero called out to Sayori who was lost in her thoughts. He tugged her sleeve. "..kaba...Ba..Sayori!" Sayori jumped, "Kiryuu-kun! Ah...I am sorry! I was lost in thought." Zero sighed and smiled slightly, wiping the last of his tears. "It's alright, Yori. I don't mind." Sayori returned the small smile and asked, "Anyways, would you tell me what's wrong?" Zero opened his mouth to answer but Sayori cut him off saying, "Don't even think about giving me an excuse." He sighed, "I...Well...Heard Yuki and Chairman talking. And I...that..." He trailed off. "Look Zero, you can tell me anything. I will do my best to help you. Please tell me what's wrong!?" Sayori cried. Zero shook his head and stood up.

He ran away from Sayori, back to Cross' house. Sayori shouted for him to stop but he didn't look back nor did he stop.

Sayori watched sadly as he ran away. Her eyes moistened up at the boy's silent rejection. She had liked the boy for two years and seeing him so hurt today broke her heart. She sighed and went back to patrolling. She knew that he needs some time alone and going after him is not going do him and her any good.

So silently she left the area.

As for Zero, he ran through the forest, back to Cross' house. He couldn't tell Sayori all that he had heard. It was not that he didn't trust her; he was just not ready to face it yet. He didn't want to think that Cross and Yuki had lied to him or hid some truth about him. No!


	7. Chapter 6

**SIDESTORY: CUDDLE DAY**

"Zero, Zero! Where are you!?" a little Yuki shouted as she ran down the hall. "Yuki-chan, what's the matter?" Cross asked her, coming out of kitchen with a large bowl in his left hand and a wooden spoon and wearing a frilly little purple apron. "Cross-san, where is Zero? I can't seem to find him anywhere!" She asked as she stomped her feet lightly, pouting in an adorable way making Cross chuckle at her.

"I guess he is out for a walk or maybe taking a nap somewhere outside the house. But why do you need to find him so urgently?" Yuki sighed when he said that and told him, "I want to cuddle...That's it..." she said quite timidly. Cross blinked at her a couple of times and then squealed, singing 'my adorable son and daughter cuddling~~ Camera! Camera!' He rushed inside to find his camera and left Yuki by herself.

Yuki shook her head at her adoptive father's child like behavior and smiled. She then ran to the front door and went out to find Zero so that she could cuddle with him.

Just as she went out, Cross came in with his camera and was about to call out to Yuki but he realized that she already left to find Zero. He sighed and placed the camera on the dining table as he made his way back to the kitchen and resumed his cooking.

It's been 4 months since Zero came to live with them. And he had opened up to him and Yuki nicely. The young boy was a darling, kind and soft-spoken. Yuki grew very much attached to him in the short span of time and she wouldn't even leave him when sleeping, she would climb in his bed at night and sleep next to him while clutching his hand in hers.

To Kaien, such moments were precious. He had always loved kids and always wanted to have his own but he knew he could never have because of his sexual preference. So when the opportunity knocked his door, he opened it. When Kaname had brought Yuki to him, and asked him to adopt her. He was delighted to core. He had instantly agreed and later after four years, he got to adopt another child whom he could call his own like Yuki.

This was true happiness to him, being able to be with his kids every day, watching them grow up in front his eyes. 'AH...These little moments...' he thought fondly.

 **With Yuki**

She ran around their house and the garden but she didn't find Zero anywhere. She sighed and sat down on the porch.

"Where are you, Zero?" Yuki mumbled. "Here" Yuki jumped and screamed. She turned around and saw Zero standing there, covered in dry leaves and grass. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she shouted as she tried controlled her crazily beating heart. While Zero brushed off the grass and leaves.

"Ah...sorry about that." Zero apologized but he looked too smug. "Nu-uh, you don't look at all sorry! Zero, you meanie!" Yuki cried/yelled. "Fine. Whatever. Anyways why were you looking for me?" he asked, wiping away the smug look as Yuki glared at him, tried to at least.

Suddenly she jumped, surprising Zero. "Oh! How could I forget! Zero, hurry up and lets go in!" Yuki said happily and dragged Zero along inside the house.

"Ah..Yuki-chan, seems like you finally found Zero-chan! Well do you kids want to have something? I made some macaroni with some shake." Cross asked as he came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with his apron. Kaien maybe not a good cook but he certainly made the best milkshakes! Of which both Zero and Yuki enjoyed.

"Well, how about we have the shake first? Because we don't want eat anything right now. We just had some fruits." Zero tried to skip eating the macaroni because last time when Cross made it...Let's say it looked good but was not... edible. Beside him, Yuki nodded her head quickly. But actually, she was hungry and her tummy was rolling, after all she used so much of her energy on finding Zero. But she didn't want to sacrifice her taste buds nor her health. She could get Zero to make her something.

"Is that so? Well, alright then! Two shakes for two adorable children coming right up!" Kaien said happily and went into the kitchen to get the shake. By the way, he made vanilla milkshake today. **(KUROKO)**

The kids giggled at the ex-hunter's antics. Zero then turned to Yuki who looked at him questioningly.

"So Yuki, why did you need me so urgently?" Zero asked and raised an elegant brow. "Oh that! Today is cuddle day and I want to cuddle with you!" She said and grinned."Why is today 'cuddle day', Yuki?" "Because I said so." "Wha...t?" Yuki huffed and pulled him to the living room and forced him to sit on the sofa and sat down next to him and cuddled close. Instantly, he moved close and cuddles too. He sighed. Yuki can be really bossy when she wants to be.

Kaien came in with the drinks but didn't see the kids. So he checked the living room and saw the little cuties cuddled together on sofa. He sighed happily and moved to give them the shakes which both of them accepted readily.

He sat down his leather recliner, drinking green tea which he made for himself. Soon the kids finished off their drinks and went back to cuddling and chatting. Kaien sat there, watching fondly as they interact. He truly treasured such moments.

After a while of talking and laughing, both of them fell asleep. Kaien noticed the sudden silence and saw them sleeping. He smiled and got a spare blanket to cover them. He picked up the empty cup and glasses, placed on the kitchen counter to wash them later. He then made his way to his office to work on the matters and papers related to the academy plan. Well, I will wake them up in some hours or so. He thought and began his works.


	8. Chapter 7

Somewhere around the world, a figure dressed in all black walked down the empty streets. It was past midnight, only a few people could be seen, drunkards or homeless and the cars passing by.

The stranger stood out in the yellow street lights. His face covered with an old fashioned hat. He slowly fished out his phone from his back pocket and dialed a number.

He slowly fished out his phone from his back pocket and dialed a number

"Hello, Kaien." He greeted over the line, his voice deep and almost sensual.

"You! Where the hell have you been!? I told you to call me before you leave for the assignment but you didn't! So why call me now!? I sent you so many texts and I was so worried. Sure you weren't so busy that you couldn't even reply once!"

He sighed heavily. This guy honestly gets on his nerves sometimes. But then again, he knew he was at fault this time.

"I am coming back to Japan." He said and heard the guy scream, Ah, no! He squealed! 'Is he a kid or what?' He mumbled.

"Great! But you better come here first thing once you return and if you don't, let's say you won't get to touch me for a month or two. Hehe." Kaien laughed on the other side of the line, listening to Yagari Toga, his lover scream every single curse he could remember.

"Don't do that! Damn it, please! I went without touching you for a week and I can't do that again and that too for a freaking month!" Yagari pleaded the older male, he knew Kaien well enough to know that he would actually do it. Fuck that damned association!

"We will see..." Kaien teased his lover and cut the line. Yagari almost broke his phone. Fuck.

He sighed once more and looked up at the sky as the stars shined bright. He shook his head, smiled and began his walk. He needed to get home.

 **(Imagine a scary Yuki... hair longer and taller)**

Yuki walked in on Kaien talking to his lover aka Yagari. She couldn't understand what that guy saw in this stupid adoptive father of her's. 'Idiot couple'

"Yuki, is something matter? Why are you still awake?" Kaien asked, putting his phone down. He was quite happy, talking to his lover after a whole week.

 **(nah..more like teasing)**

"I heard Zero crying." She said with an expressionless face but inside she was dying of worry because it's rare for her adoptive brother to cry. What would have happened for him to cry like that? She thought. Unless... Her eyes widened…

"Yuki, do you think he heard us?" Cross said as if he read her mind. Which he did.(lol) "I do think that, Cross. What now? Should we go and talk to him?" She asked, sighing. "No, let him have some time alone." Yuki simply nodded as a reply and started heading towards her room.

"Ah! Wait, Yuki-chan! Are you just going to leave daddy without a goodnight kiss?!" He faked a cry while Yuki stood in her tracks, staring at him like he had lost his mind. "The fuck is your problem, chairman?" She whispered. "Na na, Yuki-chan! No cussing here! You are a lady! The Kuran princess!" He cried, making weird gestures with his hands, it kind of ticked her off and she almost hit him with a wave of her powers. "I am no lady, Cross. And I am not a Kuran! I refuse to be! I am Yuki Cross!" With that she stormed out of the room.

Cross sighed, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. Raising kids is surely not that easy. So he decided to just go to sleep.

 **(Upset Kaname! Because he didn't get to see Zero for a long time *evil smirk* you will have to wait even more Kana-chan!)**

Somewhere on the other side of Japan, Kaname Kuran sat in his limousine, holding a phone to his ear.

"Takuma, how is the night class going? Has there been any trouble?"

"No, Kaname-sama. There has been no trouble of course other than Aido trying to sneak out of the dormitory at night(day). The night class is a success. We estimated that only a small number of families will agree to enroll their children in the school but we were wrong."

"I see. That is great. Continue leading the class until I get there. And I will have a good chat with Aido regarding his actions. Tell him."

"Of course, Kaname-sama. Good night."

"Goodnight to you too and Takuma, you don't have to be so formal with me." With that he hung up.

Kaname sighed and told his driver to take him to the Cross Academy. Well, another two days before he reaches the school. 'Zero... I will see you soon.' He thought, closing his eyes and letting the sleep take over him.


	9. Chapter 8

**SIDESTORY: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

"Hello, Kiryu-kun. I hope you're having a pleasant night." Kaname Kuran said with a slight smile as he elegantly walked towards Zero Kiryu who unfortunately (for him) was the chosen hunter along with a few other hunters on guard duty because of Kuran's sudden invitation to a soirée at their main family house. "Kuran, what do you want?" Zero said, clearly showing his irritation and disdain. This made a few nearby vampires growl, they didn't like the way this hunter kid was treating/talking to their king.

"Don't be so harsh now, Kiryu-kun. I only wish to know if you're having a good time. And please help yourself with some drinks, don't just stay here." Kaname said, smirking when a tick mark made its way on Zero's head.

"If you really want to know, then Kuran I am not having a good fucking time being stuck here in a place filled with bloodsuckers. And I am completely fine standing here. So why don't you just go away and mind your own business. I am sure there are many men here who want to introduce their daughters to you." Zero replied with a scowl and turned his head away from him. Unknowingly, baring his tattooed neck to Kaname. 'You are jealous?' Kaname wanted to say that but decided against it.

Kaname secretly licked his lips as he eyed the delicious neck before him. He took a step towards Zero, cornering him. Zero looked up at him and scowled. "What are you doing, Kuran?" Kaname just hmmed in answer. "You know something, Zero? You shouldn't bare your neck like that in a room filled with 'bloodsuckers'. Your flesh looks so soft and inviting. Tempting me to taste it." Kaname gave a devilish smirk causing Zero to flinch. "Get back or I will shoot you, Kuran." Zero hissed, drawing his dearest gun out.

Kaname's hand halted him from taking it out, he leaned down to whisper in Zero's ear, "It's dangerous to take it out here. The vampires present here will definitely attack you thinking of this as disrespectful behavior towards their king." Zero unknowingly shivered at the sensual touch in Kaname's voice. "S-shut up, Kuran!" He whispered back. "Zero. Do as I say or I might not be able to help you. Keep the gun back in." His voice was stern. Something in Zero made him obey his words.

"Now get away! I did what you asked!" He said(whispered). "Ah... but I am quite enjoying cornering you like this. It's not an everyday thing to have the Zero Kiryu cornered and being held like a girl." Kaname teased. And that's when Zero realized the position they were in. Kaname had somehow dragged them to an empty balcony and was holding him around the waist, other hand in his hair , petting him and Zero's hands on Kaname's chest.

This made Zero realize that Kuran was actually a head taller than him and a little...okay... a lot more muscular and stronger. 'Damn it!' Zero tried getting away from him only to have Kaname hold him tighter. His face hidden in his broad shoulders. 'So embarrassing! What if someone saw us like this?!'

"Kuran! Let go! What are you doing?!" Zero whisper-yelled. Instead of answering Zero, Kaname pressed his lips lightly over the pale, tattooed neck. He kissed his way up to the ear and gave a teasing lick. "Ahh! Wh-what are you doing!?" Zero pushed at his chest with all his strength, making Kaname chuckle. "So cute, Zero. I never knew you could make a sound like that. Everything about you is to deliciously tempting. I could just eat you." Zero tensed, sensing the beast in the pureblood as it readied itself to take his prey. He doubled his efforts in getting away from him but something told him it was useless. This was a pureblooded vampire, strongest of its kind and on top of that their king! "Shit!"

Kaname was too lost in eyeing the beautiful boy before him, he didn't noticed him tensing or paid any mind to what his beast was making him say. "Maybe you would allow me a taste of your blood. Just think Zero, one bite and it would bind you to me for eternity with no way of getting out of it. How sweet." With that he lost control over the beast.

He gripped Zero's hair tightly, tilting his head to that the neck was clear before his eyes. Too lost in the madness of binding Zero to him, he didn't notice the painful whimpers that left the hunter's lips because of his bruising embrace and grip on his hair.

He smiled sinisterly and lowered his fangs to his neck...


	10. Chapter 9

Zero slowly woke up from his dreamless slumber, he groaned as the cold hit him hard. 'Did I leave the windows open?' He murmured as he got from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

'Did I leave the windows open?' He murmured as he got from his bed, rubbing his eyes

He checked the windows but they're locked. 'Why is my room so cold then?' He thought and turned his eyes towards the door. 'Its locked too...? What's going on?'

"Zero... you've grown up so well."

He snapped his head towards the voice. His eyes widened when he saw none other than Shizuka Hio sitting on his bed. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" He almost shouted. Shizuka giggled madly. "I am here to take you away." Her voice faded as Zero shot up from his bed wide awake.

"A dream...?"

Zero glanced over to the windows, they were shut tight. Sigh.

He looked for his alarm clock which thrown to the side somewhere. "7:30AM! Shit! The class starts in 30 minutes! I will miss the crossover! Yuki will kill me!" He hurried out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Quickly completing his morning routine, he dashed out of his room while the tie hung loose around his neck.

"Ah! Good morning, Zero! Yuki already went to see over the crossover. You might wanna hurry." Cross said as soon he saw Zero running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zero nodded and grabbed a toast and ran out again. Cross sighed,"this generation is always in a hurry." Continuing his breakfast lazily.

Zero ran all the way to the gates and only stopping when he saw Yuki who was trying to control the girls. The Moon dorms' gates were yet to open. 'Thank god!' He prayed.

He hurriedly made his way near the gates taking his position. "GET BACK IN A LINE!" He ordered firmly with his infamous glare causing the girls to immediately step back and form a line. Yuki sighed in relief as she was no longer being pushed by the demons (girls). She gave a sharp look to Zero as if saying 'late again shortie' which he caught. He cringed, he mouthed a 'sorry' to which Yuki just gave a brief nod.

Takuma walked out of his room, followed by Shiki who had a pokey stick in his mouth and a pack of pokey in his hand. He could never understand what was it about the sweet that made Senri so addicted to. He sighed and continued walking to the Moon dorms gates with his usual smile plastered on his lips.

At the stairs, he and Senri were joined by Rima and Ruka. The four greeted each other and were about to walk out of the dorms just when they were joined by Kain who was dragging his idiotic cousin by the tie.

Aido whined and struggled in Kain's hold. He was so tired! He didn't want attend the class on human hours/night hours. This was their time to sleep!

The Chairman had notified them about this 'special' class for only a day because they were going to have this new student who Aido thought was an asshole because this 'new' student was arriving at night (morning) and wanted the night class to be present in the class for his introduction. But how can the Chairman simply agree with it!? Just who the hell was this new student!?

-—-—-

Suddenly all commotion stopped and the only sound was of the gates opening. The prefects sighed as the girls began shouting for their favourite Night Class student.

"Idol, marry me!"

"Wild-sempai, I love you!"

"Ichijo-sempai, make me your girlfriend!"

It continued on and slowly made both the prefects snap. "ENOUGH! GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS BEFORE I GIVE ALL OF YOU DETENTION FOR A MONTH! STOP WITH ALL THE 'kya kya kya' EVERY SINGLE TIME!" They yelled in unison.

It made the girls immediately clear the area and let the students to pass. "Aw! Why did you guys send them away? I was having so much fun!" Aido whined, throwing his hands up, making Ichijou chuckle and Akatsuki to sigh at his cousin's behavior.

"Get to class Aido before you're late." Yuki said monotonously, not letting Aido's whining to get the best of her anger. Zero sighed as he patted her on the back because he was sure if he tried to pat her head, he would have to stand on his toes for that. 'Damn her height!' He cursed in his head. Yuki simply looked back at Zero and smirked as if reading his mind. He scowled and mumbled something about how much of a jerk she is.

"Yuki-chan...! What's the hurry? How about we go on a date?" He said, grinning mischievously at her. He didn't seem to mind her height or that she was more seme in the two of them. He would regularly try to hit on her.

"Of course-" Aido brightened up at her answer,"- how about a tea and a good talk in the headmaster's office sound?" He groaned. "You're no fun, Yuki-chan." And walked away (his tail hanging low and ears flattened on his head)

Akatsuki threw a friendly smirk at the prefects and ran to catch up with his cousin along with Ruka following him. She simply ignored the prefects who didn't seem to mind her, they were used to it.

Ichijo waved by with his usual bright smile with Rima and Shiki along, both who gave a brief nod at the duos. Rest of the Night Class students just walked on, talking among them.

Kaname sat back in the car seat, feeling completely relaxed after so many years. He was finally going to see his mate. Yes, mate! You read that right. It took him a year to actually realize why he was so strongly attracted to that young boy with those stunning silver hair and lavender eyes.

 **(I am kind of confused whether Zero's eyes are lavender or lilac because after searching for a while I found that somewhere it was lavender and some lilac. So I am sticking with lavender because... yeah...I love that color.)**

He had a feeling that Zero might be his true mate but he doubted that because after being alone for so many years, maybe he was just craving for someone's company and that's why, his mind and heart were set on the beautiful boy. But then there was also Yuki who he held dear and he at first had believed she would be his mate once reawakened as a vampire just as how it was for Haruka and Juri. And man, was he glad to be proven wrong. He might be a vampire but he never wanted to marry his descendant slash sister.

 **(So...if any of you are confused about what he is saying, then don't worry because it will be explained in next chapters to come.)**

Before Zero came into his life and to live with Cross and Yuki, he had been readying himself to try and accept Yuki as his other half because he had never felt anything other than brotherly affection for her. And when time came and he had to awaken her if the seal didn't came off on its own, he would have no choice but take Yuki as his queen. Well, he did have another choice and that was to marry Sara Shirabuki which he would never do, in this life or other, just NEVER. She gave him, the first king of the vampire and the strongest pureblood to live, creeps.

And now, he was just glad that he didn't have to marry either because he found his mate.

When he had stopped going to Cross' house after having traumatized Zero with his presence (these are Kaname's thought and Zero was not actually afraid of him, just disgusted.) he had felt his heart ache at the thought of not being able to see Zero every day.

He had resorted to hiding in the trees/woods to watch his beloved. He, after the incident, never tried to step out in front of Zero again, he didn't want his mate to be scared of him or hate him. Though, after three months he had had to leave the country. Call him a stalker but he always kept a careful watch over Zero through Cross and his most trusted followers, he had lost his mate once and he wasn't at all willingly to lose his mate a second time.

Everything would go according to his plans. Once, he reaches the academy, his first part of the plan would need to be executed.

Thinking of the academy, he began wondering about how Yuki and Zero would look like now. He had asked Cross for a picture but was refused because he wanted it to be a surprise for him. Kaname chuckles, thinking that Yuki might be same as ever and Zero, he must have grown up as a rebel.

But, how he was wrong about it!

"Kuran-sama, we are here." The driver called out to Kaname who was lost in his thought. "Ah, alright." He stepped of the limo once the door was opened for him.

As soon as he got out, he felt the sun harshly trying to burn his skin but thanks to his pureblood, it won't be so easy. He stepped through the main gates of the massive building known as the Cross Academy, famous for its special night classes for the children with sleeping problems. Heh

He asked Cross to gather the Night class students in human hours for today so that he could address them instead of waiting for the classes in vampire hours.

As he neared the school building, he felt a presence of another pureblood on the academy grounds. It was not hostile, he sensed. He knows this scent, its familiar. Who? There should be only two pureblood here in the academy excluding him and that would be Yuki and Zero. So who's this third pureblood? Unless, one of the two seals came off!

He quickly walked to the school building where the scent grew thicker and strong. Outside one of the class, he saw a girl standing on watch. She seem familiar, he walked up to her and realized the scent was hers! But it was heavily charmed, so only a pureblood would be able to pick it up, it would go unnoticed by any lower class vampire. Who was this girl?

Yuki was standing outside of the classroom where the students of Night class had assembled for a special class today. She had sensed the new aura on the academy ground even if it was concealed. She was a pureblood after all and the one coming here was none other than her brother, Kaname Kuran.

She looked straight ahead of her even as he came towards her. She knew he must have sensed her even with the charms so she won't be surprised if he questions her and doesn't recognize her. Well, after all she had completely, from her appearance to her height, everything.

She turned towards him once he was close enough.

They both had a stare down, eyeing each other. Kaname looked suspicious while Yuki was highly amused. It took him a while to recognize the girl before him and once he did, his eyes widened.

When he had thought of change, he hadn't thought of this amount of change!

"Y-Yuki?"

"Hello, Kaname-nii-san"

Kaname entered the class and Yuki followed behind him shortly. The conversation with Yuki had slightly disturbed him. There was no teacher in the class, only headmaster and the Night class.

Cross came to greet him when he had entered and Yuki too, who had just nodded. "Everyone! Attention please. This is our new student." Headmaster called out to the students as they were busy chatting among themselves and ignoring the three standing in front of the class.

Kaname let out his aura when no one listened to what Cross had said and it immediately got their attention when they sense the presence of a pureblood. Takuma stood up from his seat and welcomed Kaname who in turn nodded at his best friend. Rest of the class was suddenly at their feet after realizing who the pureblood was. "Raise all of you." He said and Aido immediately shot up and looked at the pureblood, the new student he had n with all his might was Kaname Kuran, heir to the throne of the king!

 _ **Please read**_

 _ **Since Kaname isn't here, there is no one leading them like how its shown in the anime with Kaname walking ahead and Ichijo and the rest following rank wise.**_

 _ **And Ichijo, I am counting as just a noble who is just best friends with the pureblood instead of him having a higher rank than the others.**_


	11. AN plz read

_**I kinda jumbled up the chapter 9... so I have made changes in the previous chapter. I will be posting new chapters to both Stranger In The Strangest and Spiral on 9/03/17. I will try to put up two new chapters for Spiral.**_

 _ **And you can check out SITS on my wattpad account because usually I post updates first on that account then this one. And also because this story makes more sense there on wattpad as there are pictures and stuff for reference, etc. I use the same user as this one, KaZenwerockz on wattpad.**_


	12. Chapter 10

Oh My God! Is that an update I see there!?

YES it is!

Sooo, things have been sorted out to some extend and I have decided to continue my stories. Well, now I will somehow have to balance both school and this, it gonna be hard updating the stories considering its my last school year!

So I am gonna be even more irregular in updating but I will surely try continue them! No promises.

oh and update for Spiral will be posted tomorrow or the day after so look forward to it!

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Kaname let out his aura when no one listened to what Cross had said and it immediately got their attention when they sense the presence of a pureblood. Takuma stood up from his seat and welcomed Kaname who in turn nodded at his best friend. Rest of the class was suddenly at their feet after realizing who the pureblood was. "Rise all of you." He said and Aido immediately shot up and looked at the pureblood, the new student he had disliked with all his might was Kaname Kuran, heir to the throne of the king!**_

* * *

'Tell me this is not happening! Oh god! This is Kaname-sama that I cursed! Somebody kill me! Please don't let him know! Please don't let him know!' Aido prayed, he tried to hide behind his cousin, Kain who scoffed at his antics.

"Aido, is something the matter?" Kaname questioned softly.

"N-nothing, Kaname-sama! I was ju-just wondering!"

"About?"

Aido tried to come up with some question. "Well, you are a benefactor of this academy, yes but is there an actual need for you to be physical present here and even attend the classes as a student?" God! He was a bloody genius! That's was a good question, right?

The night class stared at the blonde for a few moments and shook their heads in disappointment. 'He is so stupid!' their thoughts similar.

Kaname sighed and Ichijou laughed lightly. "You see Aido-kun, Kaname's presence is required here because no matter how much we want the vampires and humans to coexist, vampires will always be a danger to the humans due to their natural weaknesses compared to a vampire. A Pureblood will be required at the academy to control the vampires after all. And judging by how all of **you** have been behaving recently, Kaname was called to be here immediately or else the council or the association will find it as an excuse to stop this idea altogether. And yes, Kaname is the only pureblood supporting Headmaster currently and maybe the only pureblood who wouldn't take advantage of his position to hurt humans here. That's why Kaname has been asked by the Headmaster to attend the academy and keep all of us in line."

Ichijou explained very politely but Aido could see the underlying hints and how he was directing his hard stare at him, he understood that it was all because of him. After all, he was the one who seemed to always get in trouble with the prefects. Right… damn! He shouldn't have asked or said anything! Kaname and Ichijou both gave him tight smiles; he didn't miss the slightly narrowing of Kaname's eyes. That meant trouble for him later! Kill him!

Aido threw a glance towards his cousin who sighed in return. Okay, now this meant that he had to deal with it along. And how did he understand that exactly:

Akatsuki Signals:

Signal-1: a smile with narrowed eyes, bedroom punishment![oohh]

Signal-2: Shaking of head, he was not alone in the detention with the headmaster or the old level-B teacher! Yay!

Signal-3: Sigh, Fuck off and deal with it alone! You bought this shit upon yourself.

Signal-4: Stare, I told you this was a bad idea but fine whatever, I am in it anyway.

Signal-5: Knuckles cracked; he was going to be a roasted vampire!

Come on! How could Kain at a time like this!?

* * *

Sometime later, after Kaname took a place and settled, the class began as usual as how it would go on any normal day. The boring teacher dragged on with his lessons and no one, literally no one was interested in learning mathematics. Who would be?

Kaname stared out the window from his desk; he had chosen the one nearest to the window so that he can look at Zero once he finally meets him. He was so desperate to meet him after four long years; he wanted to see how he had grown up. Was he same as how he was when he got him here to Cross, still so small and innocent? And Yuki, what has happened to the girl he had known as a child? The earlier conversation was still buzzing in his head.

* * *

" _I will have you know, Nii-san that Zero wants nothing to do with you or any other pureblood than me. And if you try to get close to him then consider this a warning. I will cut you down, I don't care if you are my brother or the king and I won't hesitate to stop you. I won't let you hurt him or let you take him away from me."_

" _What are you…"_

" _It's been four years, Nii-san things have changed and so have the people. What you did back then was not right and that's why I won't let you complete what you have started. This world, this age doesn't need another pureblood. Nor does it need you,_ _ **First**_ _."_

 _Kaname gaped at the girl he considered his sister. Did he hear that right? Did she really call him first!? How!?_

 _Yuki smiled at him though her eyes were filled with hate and knowingness. She turned around and began walking away, leaving Kaname with his thoughts, she threw a last look at him and went to find Zero who she was sure would be pissed off for leaving him to patrol alone._

* * *

He couldn't believe that the secret he had been trying to keep for the vampires and everyone else for so long was in the hands of his youngest descendant. But how was she able to find it out? There is no way that she snooped around the ancestral property of the Kuran's because if she had then he would have known instantly. And the fact that she also knew about what had had happened on that night four years ago was also surprising. He knew that Cross won't be able to keep it from Yuki but he doesn't really know about how much of that truth Yuki has been told.

Damn. He never thought it would get this difficult. He had Yuki standing in his way, completely awakened as a pureblood, bursting with all the powers of a matured vampire. And he cannot forget she had the scent of a hunter on her too. Was she also being trained as a hunter? No, he can't have that. He has to do something about this situation and fast.


End file.
